Crossing Over
by Seddielover945
Summary: It was death that tore them apart, and death that brought them back together. A different sort of take on 5x22. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot that I have been meaning to write and post ever since 5x22, but sadly I pushed it off until now. While watching a ton of YouTube videos today, (mostly TVD or delena related) I came across the song **_**Still Here **_**by Digital Daggers and it sparked my muse once again to write this ontshot. **

**It's set directly after Bonnie pulls Elena back through from the Other Side in 5x22. It's loosly based off of her "I can't leave without him speech" afterwards. I did change some things, (dialouge related) and added my own spin on things. I hope you all find it to your liking. **

**I would love feedback, so please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was all bright for a few moments as Elena's eyes ajusted. She placed her arm over her eyes, shielding them from the blinding glow. When she opened them, both of her best friends were starring at her.<p>

"Elena!" Caroline called, going in for a hug. "Thank goodness! I was _so _worried!"

"I can't breathe Care," Elena huffed softly.

"Sorry!" The blonde replied, stepping back from her fellow vampire. "Is everyone else over there? Are they okay?" Elena's eyes skimmed the area, a feeling of panic slowly washed over her entire body.

"He's not over here," Elena whispered to herself.

"Elena! Did you hear a word I just said?" Caroline questioned, breifly gripping Elena by the shoulders and giving her a shake.

"Yeah, I heard you Care," Elena said, her eyes flickered to her best friend. "Where's Damon? Ric told me he was going to go find him and I figured he would have already made it across." She pulled out of Caroline's grasp, her question directed at Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie said, finding her voice, you're the first one besides Tyler." (She guestered to the now human Tyler who stood a few behind her.)

"I wasn't supposed to leave without him!" Elena cried, suddenly feeling tears prickl in her eyes. "Why would you pull me back through?!" She turned to Bonnie as she spoke, placing a hand over her chest.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered, "It's going to be okay." She suddenly broke down coughing, a hand gripped her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, trying to reach out to the dark skinned girl.

"It's okay," Bonnie said roughly, "I can do this. It's going to be okay."

"Stefan!" Caroline suddenly called, "You're okay!"

"I didn't mean to-," Stefan rushed, leaning into Caroline arms at the same time. "I fell," He glanced at Elena, "Damon, he's not there yet."

Elena shook her head. "This isn't happening,"

_But it was, it was happening and she was going to have to live with it._

Denial. It was a classic state during the death of a loved one. A stage Elena Gilbert had experianced _many _times over. Denial was the first stage, perhaps, the worst stage in all stages of dealing with death.

"I won't let this happen," Elena announced, turning her body so she could examine the cemetery behind her. A long, pointy branch rested on the ground (having fallen off a nearby tree). Elena reached down for it, her hand gripping so hard, her fingers turned white.

All eyes were on her, and Elena knew it.

"What are you doing?" Caroline questioned, her eyebrows rasing with the question.

Elena didn't answer. She held the stick steady in her right hand, the sharp end pointed towards the night sky. She turned the branch over in her hand, the pointy end directly parallel to her heart.

Elena Gilbert had never thought suicide was _the _option. Sure, it had always been _an _option for her, but she seemed to always have a people to try and save. There was always people to look after, people to put first.

"Elena no!" Caroline hissed, immeditly springing to action to stop Elena's lastest suicide mission.

"I promised him," Elena spoke, her voice shook as she did. "and he promised me." A smile breifly passed her features.

"We can find another way," Stefan spoke calmly, "We always do."

"Not this time Stefan," Elena replied, "There _is _no other way. This is the only way. I'm sorry."

With one last breath, Elena shoved the branch through her heart.

* * *

><p>"Elena, what the <em>hell <em>do you think you're doing?" Alaric's voice spoke above the whipping wind of the Other Side. "What _did _you do?"

Elena avioded his eyes. "I have to go find Damon, Ric, I _have _to,"

"No," Ric hissed. "Damon's a big boy Elena. He can take care of himself, he'll be here soon."

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Elena said, fire lighting up her brown orbs.

"The only thing you _have _to do it go back home," Ric grasped his step daughter's shoulder, his eyes bore into hers. "Damon would _want _you to be going back home. The two of you already created your suicide mission together. He knows how you feel about him. It's time to go back home Elena."

"No," Elena hissed, "Damon _always _me before himself my well being, my life. This is my turn. You weren't there the night he promised me forever Ric. I'm not losing him, not after everything we've been through to get this far. I'm not losing him," Elena repeated. "If I can't save him in time, I'll go down with him."

"Elena," Ric tired once more, praying for a maricle.

"You can't change my mind of this Ric. Not this time. The only person who can save me is gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find him."

The trek seemed to be a long one as Elena ventured around Mystic Falls (better known as the Other Side of Mystic Falls). Her undead heart pumped with adrenaline as she took each step. She called out Damon's name every once in a while, trying to pick up the pace of her walking.

She was running out of time.

"Damon!" She screamed, feeling the wind pick up again. Her hair blew in her face and she struggled with her foothold on the ground. The wind pick up with swirling patterns, and Elena fell over. She collied with the ground, her tailbone landed with a an _ump. _

"I got you," A voice called, and a hand gripped hers. The figure pulled her off the ground, wrapping an arm around her.

"Damon," Elena whispered, leaning into him before he could utter another word.

"Have you _lost _your mind?" Damon questioned, brushing Elena's hair out of her face.

"Nope," She grinned. "I came back for you."

"Like I said," Damon said, though, he couldn't stop his lips when they turned into a grin. "You lost your mind. Ric made sure you got through."

"My suicidal tendencies might have made an appearence again," Elena shrugged, feeling Damon's thumb wash over her cheekbone.

He rasied an eyebrow. "You killed yourself?"

"I couldn't let you be alone. I made that mistake once, I wasn't about to do again,"

"Elena," Damon said softly.

"This was _my _choice Damon and no one else's. Mine. I understand how some of my choices haven't been the best i the past, but this is one that I'm absolutely sure about. There's nothing you, or Ric, or Caroline, or Stefan can do about it. Okay?"

Damon cupped her cheeks with his hands. "How'd you get so insane?"

Elena laughed. "I might have had a little help. Now come on, we might be able to make it back to Bonnie if we hurry,"

Damon glanced to the ever changing sky. "I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I don't think there's time for that,"

The wind had picked up again, and as if it was a thunderstorm, lightning cracked in the sky. They both had to face the facts, they weren't going to make it out.

"It's okay," Elena told him.

Damon gripped her hand in his, his mouth looming over Elena's. "Close your eyes," He whispered, his other hand reached up to brush against her face.

"What?"

"Just do it," She did.

"Now what?"

"Think of something, anything, just make sure it's happy,"

Elena opened her eyes. "I don't have to," She told Damon.

"Hmm?"

"Because everything I want in life is right in front of me," Elena pressed her lips to his just as the sky opened and sucked them into obilvon.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you cry? I know I did while writing this. Wow, that felt <strong>_**super **_**rushed, well, at least the ending did. I hope it turned out alright... *bites nails***

**Feedback is welcomed. **


End file.
